


Night

by Karisawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot. Shizuo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

"Shizu-chan, you've got to stop finishing inside..."

"Fuck off, it's not like you're gonna get pregnant."

"Wow, I'm surprised you know how that works."

"Fuck off!"

He's staying over again. He comes over every friday, breaks into my house, and waits for me to get home. It's become this ridiculous, backwards-ass routine where we fight, fuck, and fight again.

.......not that it's a bad thing.

"So, Shizu-chan...."

Uh oh, here we go. He slides up next to me and lays his head on my shoulder. I know how he works. He's gonna try to flirt me up just so he can see me flustered.

"What do you want, I'm all worn out..."

"I just wanted to talk"

"Just go to bed, Izaya."

I try to roll away from him but he wraps himself around me - arms, legs, everything. He's clinging onto me like a damn koala.

"Why can't we talk? We never talk"

"Fine. You wanna talk about what happened yesterday?"

He grins. That bastard knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"What about yesterday?"

"You know. This?"

I hold up my arm to reveal my quickly healing scar. His grin widens.

"Oh yes, that. Well, do you remember this?"

He slides the blankets down so I can see the bruise on his right hip.

"....you should put your underwear back on... That could get irritated..."

"Aww, how nice of you to care about me~"

He kisses me along my jawline and nestles his head back on my shoulder.

"Or is it that you feel guilty? You must hate to see the aftermath of your violence..."

....Damn him and his analyzing.

Whatever, I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction.... So I look away.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Dammit!!

"No, it's not. Just go to sleep."

"Do you ever feel remorse? Do you regret your actions?"

"Go the fuck to sleep!"

I pry him off of me and pull on my boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."  
I grab my cigarettes and lighter and get the hell out of there.

\------------------------------------------------

He doesn't let me smoke inside. Not while he's over.

I stand out of the back window of my apartment and let the smoke take my worries away.

"Shizuo"

Fuck.

"I said go to bed!"

Skinny arms wrap around my waist.

"Shit! Why are your hands so cold?!"

"Shizu-chan, come back to bed"

"I'm out here so I won't freak out."

"....I shouldn't have said anything. I think you and I need to keep our street encounters separate from our love life, don't you agree?"

...I always kind of thought they were connected. I mean, we fight and then we go at it. But now that it's not about my anger... What is it about?

My head is all jumbled. I can't even focus on smoking.

"....I don't know."

"Well, when you do know, come back to bed"

He leaves me to my smoking.

I still can't think straight.

\------------------------------------------------

He's asleep. His phone is still in his hand and he's only wearing his boxer-briefs. I sigh and carefully climb in next to him.

".....Izaya?"

Damn, he's completely out. I guess I was gone for a while, he must have gotten tired of waiting. Tonight was pretty intense, and I'm tired too.

It's strange to see him sleeping. I almost always fall asleep first, or he insists on being the little spoon.  
The weirdest part is seeing him in a completely tranquil state. No smirks, no evil eyes, nothing. Except that he's shivering a little, so I pull up the blankets. I remember him saying that he gets cold easily.

"...uh... I think you're right... About what you said..."

I wanna try and talk to him in a civil way, but I just can't do it while he's awake. That gives him a chance to make me feel like an idiot.

"...I guess we should change things... If you wanna keep this up..."

He stops shivering and nestles into the blankets. Who knew Lucifer could be cute.

"So um... I'll talk to you in the morning, then...."

While he's awake, I can't kiss him. I don't know what it is that stops me, but I just can't do it. But like this, with his lips parted and eyes closed...

I just go for it.

I have to be careful. Kiss him softly, I think to myself, don't wake him up. Also don't bruise his mouth, that would be suspicious.

After that self-control ordeal, I'm spent. I turn out the light and roll onto my side.

"G'night, Izaya"

"Goodnight, Shizuo"

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic! I'll post a long one soon haha


End file.
